


Messrs M.W.P.P.

by messrmoonyschocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrmoonyschocolate/pseuds/messrmoonyschocolate
Summary: a marauders era years 1-7 (possibly post hogwarts too) told from the Pov of none other than one messr moony- Remus Lupin
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin/Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 1.1 Hogwarts Express

"Mummm, stop it." 11 year old Remus Lupin whined, pushing his blubbering mum away.

"I can't help it, my baby is growing up." Hope Lupin wailed, kissing her son on the top of his brown mess of hair. She held him close like she'll never let go,

"Mum, stop it, I'm going to be late."

"Come on Hope, We'll see him at christmas" Lyall Lupin, Remus' father said pulling Hope back by her shoulder, "And if he doesn't go now he really will be late." Hope finally releasing Remus from her clutches, Lyall quickly gave him a one armed hug in that way that fathers do. "Right son, remember and write to us. I love you, right, you better go."

"I love you Remus" Hope said, pulling him into one last tight hug, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too," Remus said, his face flushed, as he ran onto the train, dragging his case behind him. This is it, he thought, I'm finally going to hogwarts.  
***  
He sat in the first empty carriage he found, and pulled out a chocolate bar he saved for the journey, praying that someone would come and talk to him. Remus had never been good at meeting new people, he was always a shy kid, who would rather go unnoticed than throw himself into unfamiliar situations.

It didn't help that he was an extremely sheltered child, I mean it was what was safest for him, you see at the age of 4 he was attacked by a werewolf named Greyback. Remus' Dad had passed The Werewolf Restriction Act. in which werewolves would have to register themselves and transform every full moon in a ministry controlled environment. This angered a lot of werewolves across the country, but one named Fenir Greyback took it upon himself to get revenge. He sought out the Lupins family home, and broke in one full moon, biting Remus and turning him into a werewolf. From there in little 4 year old Remus was not allowed to play with the other children, he was withdrawn from muggle school and was kept at home, transforming in a safe house, laced with silver, every full moon. He knew it was to keep him and his family safe, he knew it was better that way. But he couldn't help the anger he felt, he was denied a childhood, over something he didn't even get a choice in. He lacked social skills and didn't know how to interact with people his own age.

But this, this was hogwarts. Where he would be going to school for the next 7 years. He would need to make some friends eventually.

As if answering his prayers a boy with long black hair and pointed features knocked on the door. "Okay if I sit here?" he said awkwardly. Remus nodded, trying not to seem too eager. The boy broke into a wide grin as he sat down across from Remus, his whole face lighting up with what can only be described as pure mischief. "The name's Sirius," he held out his hand.

"Remus," He replied, shaking it. Sirius seemed to be doing this weird, anxious, fidgety dance. _At least it's not only me that's terrified_ , Remus thought to himself. "So, are you in first year too?" he said, trying to hide his nerves to the best of his ability.

"Yup," Sirius replied, Remus now noticing his seemingly high class, posh english accent. "I'm shitting it," He said his mouth twitching up like a great burden had fallen for his shoulders. Remus smiled back at him softly.

Before he gets a chance to reply, a second boy, this one with short messy black hair and big round glasses, barges in. "Cool if I join you?" he grinned .

Sirius shot Remus a quick glance, asking for permission, he gave a small nod, "sure why not."

"Fab!" The dark haired boy entered the compartment clumsily, "I'm Potter, James Potter" the first boy said proudly, as if his name was a badge of honour.

"Well, I'm Sirius and this here is Remus, nice to meet you," All of Sirius' fear seemed to melt away at the presence of the new boy. _What if it was my fault he was so quiet before_ the little voice in the back of his mind pipes up _Great job Lupin you haven't even gotten off the train yet and you're already messing everything up._

Next thing he knew they had another visitor, a girl with fiery red hair and the most amazing green eyes Remus had ever seen. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Can i sit here?" she spluttered. No one objected, so she placed herself next to Remus starting out the window.

"Lily!" A 4th boy barged into the carriage, he was tall and skinny, with long black hair like Sirius, except it was rather greasy and looked as though it hadn't been washed in the last decade, never mind days. He didn't bother asking, he just slid in and sat across from lily reaching out to comfort her.

"I don't want to talk to you" she said pushing him away, Sirius and James suddenly stopped chatting and began to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"Why not?" the greased boy protested.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily began to cry properly now.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a--" He seemed to catch himself before finishing that sentence.'We're going! This is it! We're off to hogwarts!' He said reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder, in an attempt to cheer her up. "You'd better bring Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Lily said smiling slightly at her friend, James shot a look of disgust, Sirius made a strange face Remus couldn't quite work out, possibly fear?

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James said, a smug grin growing on his face.

All of Sirius' anxiety seemed to come back to him, "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, thumbing his palm.

"Blimey, and here I Thought you were alright."

Sirius' grin came back to him, "maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" He said leaning back in his seat.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." James said with a proud look on his face. The greasy boy let out a small condescending laugh. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius piped up, giving James a look, who burst out laughing.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily said leading the greasy boy out the compartment.

 _Severus_ , Remus repeated to himself, a _greasy name for a greasy boy_. He saw his chance to get the other boys to like him, 'See ya, Snivellus!' He called after them. James and Sirius gave him a look and burst into hysterical laughter. Remus smiled to himself proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so Im Rory and this so my first time writing fanfic in like 5 years so be nice :)
> 
> Thank you! i’m updating as much as I can do please patient


	2. 1.2 Gryffindor!

"What about you Remus?" James asked, recovering from his laughing fit. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Um...." He'd never really thought about it that much."My dad was in Ravenclaw," it was more of a question than an answer.

"The smart ones, I see," James had a mischievous grin growing on his cheeks, "You'd be a good fit there, I hope you're in Gryffindor with me though, What about your mum?"

Remus shifted awkwardly in his seat, "She's a muggle." Sirius shot him a look, _he must be a pureblood, they usually get weird around halfbloods and muggleborns_. James gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay that's cool," he clearly wasn't as uncomfortable about it as Sirius was. "I never got your last name, I might know your dad." James seemed to be obsessed with family and heritage, Remus made a mental note to look up the Potters in the library.

"Lupin, my dad's Lyall Lupin"

"Ohhhh, I've heard of him, he was the werewolf guy, right?" Remus sat up a little straighter, panic growing, did people know about him? Sirius already seemed uncomfortable to be with a halfblood, never mind a halfbreed werewolf. He couldn't lose these people yet, they were the only people he knew here, and he couldn't very well go and hang out Snivellus. James didn't seem to notice his panic. "He made the werewolf registry, Didn't he?" A weight seemed to leave Remus' shoulders.

"Yeah, that's him." It's fine they don't know you're not really a little boy."What about you Sirius?" He said quickly trying to get the focus of him and his werewolf hating father.

Sirius' eyes went wide, he muttered something neither James nor Remus could understand, he shifted nervously from side to side. James beckoned for him to repeat. Sirius gave him a sad look, "Black."

"Like those Blacks?" James said with a surprised look.

"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Sirius' voice was monotone and bored, as if he had repeated this a thousand times before.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

_I was right he must be a pureblood_.

"You're not pure blood-crazy are you?" James said, seeming awkward for the first time.

"They are. I'm not. I'm not going to be like them"Sirius said, regaining his confidence. "I'm going to be different, I thought we'd already established that when I didn't throw Remus out the window." He chuckled, clearly this was a sad attempt at a joke, but it just made Remus feel like awkward. He gave a small smile in spite of himself.

"Good." James said with a small nod, "If you were we would have some issues, See I'm a Potter." Here he goes. "We're just as much purebloods as you, but we're blood traitors apparently, 'cause we don't hate muggleborns. The whole bloody purity thing is total bollocks if you ask me."

"Guess I'm a blood traitor too then," Sirius grinned before looking out the window, "my mother would love that."

The boys continued to chat, later being joined by a short, little boy, who appeared to be having an asthma attack. His name was Peter Pettigrew, he was also a pureblood, great just my fucking luck, and he wanted to be a Gryffindor. He seemed pleasant enough, he seemed to see James as this godly being (This didn't help James' ego, which Remus had realized was already rather large). The journey was good, the boys laughed and joked. Remus was starting to feel better about Hogwarts now.

***

As they pulled into Hogsmead Station there was a rush of students trying to get to the school. "Firs' years over here" a tall, and when I say tall I mean tall, like easily 8 foot tall, man called.

"Woahhhhhh" Sirius said, taking in all of the giant man in front of him. Something about him felt homey to Remus, he didn't know what but he felt an unspoken bond between them.

"Firs' years," the man continued to call, as the crowd of 11 year old formed around the man, "I'm Hagrid, keeper o' keys and grounds o' 'ogwarts, 'nd it's my job to make sure you get to the 'astle safely, okay, keep up, follow me," Hagrid took off striding down a long path, bringing the first years down towards a lake. Remus spotted Lily and Severus at the other side of the group, Lily shot him a glare.

"What the hell are we meant to do now?" James said, looking around as the reached the edge of the water.

"Swim I guess, Come on Pete, you can go first" Sirius gives Peter a playful shove, and Remus swears he saw Peter consider it. Just in time, a second later and Peter would have probably started stripping off, Hagrid stepped in front of them.

"The boats will be 'ere any secon'" He announces, Peters face drops is he slowly does his top button again. James and Sirius share a quick look, one that Remus would soon learn to recognise as a bad idea forming.

A troop of small rowing boats sailed towards them, the four boys piled into one of the boats and set off after Hagrid, who was so big he had a boat to himself.

"My cousin told me there was a giant squid in this lake!" Sirius announced rocking the boat slightly. Remus looked down into the water. What if he fell in? He couldn't swim, what if the squid got him? Do giant squids eat preteen werewolves?

While having this freak out Remus failed to notice their boat floating closer and closer to Lily and Severus'. Soon they were right beside each other, James and Sirius started rocking the boat more and more violently until the boat finally flipped over taking Lily and Severus' with it.

Remus' nose filled with water, he was freezing and flailing his limbs in an attempt to swim. _Oh god, oh god, the squid is going to get me, i'm going to drown here, i'm going to die because i never learned to swim, oh god why didn't i learn to swim._ Suddenly something grabbed him, his heart in his mouth. He saw a flash of pale skin before a mass of black hair surrounded his head.

His face broke out the water, coughing and spluttering trying to breathe. It was Sirius, it was Sirius that grabbed him. The two boys were now face to face, soaking wet, floating in the middle of the lake, Sirius long hair sticking by to his cheeks, Remus' curls limp. Remus could feel Sirius warm breath on his face. In that moment he wanted to hug him and never let go. He swears he would be dead otherwise, okay maybe he's being a bit dramatic but you get the idea.

He felt a strong grip on the back of his shirt as Hagrid pulled him and Sirius back into the boat with Pete and James, the latter rocking back and forth with laughter. In the boat next to them Lily and Severus sat shivering and soaking wet. "Sorry mate, looked like you needed a bath," James laughed, few other kids joined in, Lily looked as though she was going to start crying again.

Remus was freezing, his teeth must have been chattering as Sirius slipped an arm round his shoulder, pulling the shorter boy under his arm.

"Sorry mate. If I knew you couldn't swim, we wouldn't have done it." Remus doubts that's actually true, but appreciates the spirit.

***

They arrived at the school, well it's more of a castle than a school. Remus was in awe.A tall, regal looking lady walked towards them, she gave Hagrid and small nod, and he left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a light Scottish accent, "My name is Professor McGonagall, The start of year feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will need to be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts your house is like your family," so that's why it was such a big deal on the train, "there are four houses, Gryffindor," James winked at Remus "Slytherin," Severus squeezed Lily's shoulder, "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, good behaviour will be rewarded with noise points, and rule-breaking will result in loosing these points, the house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup, now let's go to the great hall and the sorting can begin.'

They followed McGonagall into The Great Hall, and let me tell you the name is fitting, the hall was massive with 4 tables of students lining the hall, with one final table at the end where the teachers sat. But the most amazing bit with the ceiling, it looked like the sky outside, it was the most amazing thing he had ever saw. 

Sirius slapped his hand, snapping him out of his daze. The group had stopped in front of a stool with a funny looking hat on it. McGonagall was speaking and he was pretty sure the hat sang at some point, but he couldn't be sure he was too busy taking everything in. THIS IS AMAZING.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius looked terrified, Remus gave him a reassuring pat on the arm as Sirius walked up to the stool, there was a cheer from the farthest table, Slytherin he assumed. Sirius put on the funny hat, and appeared to be talking to it.

"Gryffindor!!!!" The hat screamed, Sirius' face dropped. He slowly got up still in shock and made his way to the table on the opposite side from the Slytherins. Some more student were sorted some in Hufflepuff, some in Ravenclaw, some in Slytherin, and surprisingly the girl from the train, Lily Evans was into Gryffindor, she looked even more distraught than Sirius.

Finally,

"Lupin, Remus" 

Remus shuffled up the stool, still dripping with water, he really hadn't thought about the houses before the train ride here, he just knew he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Hello Remus Lupin," the hat said

"ummm....hi"

"we've never had a werewolf before"

"wait how do you know that does everyone know?!"

"i can see inside your head dumby"

"ah right okay"

"so where do we put you"

"I don't know, just please not Slytherin"

"That's fine you wouldn't have fit in in Slytherin anyways," Although this is what Remus was hoping to hear he couldn't help but get annoyed bu this statement, "good mind, like your father, you would well in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff too, you have the heart for it. Gryffindor too, a lot of courage."

The hat rambled on for ages, listing all Remus strengths and weaknesses, it was torture. The hate knew things about Remus Remus didn't even know, he had discovered he was scared of something called a Grindylow and large bodies of water (he reckons the latter was a new addition after the boat ride) and that he had a need to prove himself worthy of other people's time. He could see the other students getting bored, he definitely wasn't feeling worthy of their time right now.

"I think i've made my decision, Gryffindor!!!" the hat roared.

Remus shot up and basically ran the the table. _What the fuck just happened._ Remus sat next to Sirius who was looking a bit more happy than before.

James was sorted into Gryffindor almost before the hate even touched his head, Peter was in the same boat as Remus, they (as he had recently learnt from Sirius) were something called a hat stall, where the hat takes an extremely long time to decide your house, before eventually being sorted into Gryffindor,a few girls, named Marlene, Mary, Dorcus and Emmeline, were also sorted into Gryffindor, they seemed nice enough, Lily didn't even so much as look at the boys however. Severus was, of course, placed into Slytherin, Lily was not pleased.

***

After the ceremony, there was a small speech from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and then the feast began.

Played upon plates of food arrived at the table, well more like it appeared, but who cares. There was plates upon plates of potatoes made in very way you could think of, the most amazing roast chicken Remus had ever laid eyes on. He ate so much that night he thought he might explode, him and his new friends chatted and laughed together the whole meal. For a while he forgot about all his stress and worries about making new friends, classes, the sorting and the upcoming full moon melted away.

_Oh god, I fucking love Hogwarts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///
> 
> sorry idk what the fuck was happening when i was writing this, don't ask me why the sorting hat it such a little bitch it just is okay 😭😭 -Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! i’m updating as much as I can do please be patient 
> 
> tiktok- @username.cannot_befound


End file.
